Forbidden Love
by SamTVD7
Summary: This is a Delena Story. It is set in the mid eighteen hundreds, and it deals with Elena being forced into marriage by her father. While Mr. Gilbert is choosing eligible bachelors, Elena ends up falling for the mysterious blue eyed vampire, Damon Salvatore.
1. The Encounter

**Hey everyone. I decided to write this story because I am a Delena fan and thought it would be fun to share my ideas. The first chapter is kind of slow because I wanted a nice build up… I hope you guys enjoy my story and please review below once you're done reading!**

***Warning: This story is rated T, but further along it will change to M because of events that will transpire.**

* * *

><p>It's 1864 and Elena Gilbert is about to turn seventeen years old. Her mother passed away from a carriage accident when Elena was sixteen. Her brother, Jeremy, was fifteen and was courting Elena's best friend, Bonnie Benett. It had been a hard year, and she couldn't help thinking about it while she laid her brown and black lace dress on the bed before putting on a silk robe. She was about to call for her lady in waiting when she heard a knock at the door.<p>

"Enter," I said as I sat before my vanity table and stared at myself in the mirror. "Oh, April I was about to call for you. I need you to do something for me," I said brushing my long, dark brown hair.

"Yes mam, but –" April started but I cut her off.

"April, how many times have I told you to not call me that. Just call me Elena," I said smiling.

"As you wish, Elena. Your father wants to talk to you. He's in his study. He said it was urgent," April said as she opened the door. I adjusted my robe before stepping out. I love my father, but after my mother's death our relationship had grown complex. As I stopped before the large mahogany door I took a deep breath and knocked. I knew what this conversation was about, and I wouldn't be able to find my way out of this one.

"Come in Elena, sit," my father said as I walked in and he motioned for me to sit before his desk.

"Hello father," I said as I took a seat.

"You know what this is about," he said as he rummaged through a stack of papers. My father was a renowned business man, Grayson Gilbert, owner of nearly half the town.

"Yes, father I do. But, I'm still not ready I need –" I pleaded but my father slammed the papers on the table.

"Elena, I understood your situation a year ago, I mean, I suffered too. But, we made a deal, and the year is almost up," he said sternly as he stood up and walked up behind me.

"Sweetie, it's not a bad thing. You'll learn to enjoy it just like everyone else," he said putting his hand on my shoulder. I shook it off and stood up to face him.

"When will you start searching?" I asked coldly.

"I already found a few. They're coming tomorrow. And there are others from out of town that are also coming tomorrow. We'll all have dinner together," he answered.

"Why don't you let me live my life in peace?!" I screamed as I walked to the door.

"Elena, you are turning seventeen. You need a husband. You told me a year ago that if I gave you time to grieve you'd agree to whoever I chose as your husband. I gave you time. You will obey," Grayson said sternly. A stray tear stained my cheek, and I brushed it away as I opened the door and ran to my room.

Again I sat in front of my mirror, but this time I lingered on my reflection, those big brown doe eyes looking back at me, and my long hair falling like a cascade around my shoulders. I was young and beautiful. I didn't want to get married; I wanted to live and get to know the world. I didn't want to be tied down to a man for the rest of my life. Just as I was about to start crying I heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" I said as I reached for the brush and regained my composure.

"It is I, April," said the young brunette as she awaited permission to enter her lady in waiting's chamber.

"Come in," I said as I stood and walked to my bed.

"Is this the dress you wish to wear on your birthday, mam?" said April as she walked into the bedroom and closed the door.

"Yes, please have it cleaned. And once again, call me Elena."

"It'll be done," said April as she walked to the dress and safely took it in her hands.

"Goodnight, April," I whispered as I pulled the covers back on my bed.

"Goodnight, Elena," whispered April as she tasted the informality of the statement.

As April closed the door I got into bed and sat down looking at the candle on my bedside. I thought about the parade of strangers I would be forced to meet and how my father would choose a bachelor for me to marry and announce him on the day of my birthday. It was a month away and I already felt as if I were drowning. I didn't want my father to force me into marriage. He already ruled everything else in my life and I didn't want him to dictate who I would marry. My heart belongs to me and I should be able to choose who I marry.

"Love. What a strange concept. A strange concept I will never know," I whispered brokenheartedly as I blew out the candle and hugged the covers close to my body as if their heat could protect me from all that was to come.

* * *

><p>I woke up to the rustling of clothing. I opened my eyes and turned left until I saw where the noise was coming from. From a half open door I could see April getting my bath ready.<p>

"That girl is efficient," I thought to myself as I got up, grabbed my silk robe, and walked toward the bathroom.

"Good morning, April," I said as I took the silk robe off and handed it to April.

"Good morning," she said. She took the robe and walked closer to me to help me out of my sleeping attire and then turned away as I got into the bathtub.

"What dress would you like to wear today?" April asked absentmindedly as she looked through my wardrobe.

"The red one with the black lace corset," I said as I walked out of the bathroom and standing next to her.

"That seems a bit fancy for just a regular day, doesn't it?" April said as she grabbed the red dress and searched for the black corset.

"Well today is the day that I will meet at least half a dozen men that can potentially be my husband, so I want to look great," I said as I took the dress from April and walked to my bed.

April walked back to me after she found the black corset. April took the red dress and turned to me.

"I'm not wearing that now. It's beautiful, but not the most comfortable," I said as I walked back to my closet and picked out a sky blue dress that was a lot less flamboyant and more comfortable.

April helped me into the blue dress and walked next to my vanity table. I came and sat down so April could brush my hair.

"A side braid will work for now," I said as April finished brushing my hair. April smiled and started her task.

As April finished she turned to look at me. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Send up my breakfast, and later on my lunch. I don't want to join father until dinner. I will stay in my room until the men arrive," I said as I turned and walked to my small bookshelf and searched for a book.

"Very well, I will be back shortly," April said as she walked out of the room and down the half winding staircase.

I looked through my collection and settled on Jane Eyre by Currer Bell. April came back with my breakfast and I continued to read throughout the day. I was so caught up in the novel that I hardly noticed April walk in with my lunch a couple of hours later. I faintly heard someone talking and looked up from my novel.

"How long have you been here?" I asked April as I put the book down.

"For a couple of minutes. I've been calling your name, but you wouldn't look at me. I was beginning to wonder if I had done something wrong," April said as I got out of bed and walked towards her.

"Of course you've done nothing wrong. I was just enthralled with the book I was reading. I'm sorry," I said looking at her.

"Please don't apologize. Your father said dinner will be served at seven. The men will begin to arrive at six," April said as she uncovered my meal. I didn't realize how hungry I was until the aroma filled up the room.

"What time is it now?" I asked as I sat down in front of my meal.

"It is noon. What time do you wish me to come back and help you get ready?" April asked as she looked at me taste my soup.

"You can come back at four. That will give us enough time to get me ready." I said as I looked at April and then back at my food. As April reached for the doorknob there was a knock on the door.

"Elena, may I come in?" Grayson asked as I got up and looked at the door.

April and I looked at each other for a split second before I called out, "Come in".

April opened the door and as soon as Grayson walked in she walked out and closed the door behind her.

"I wanted to come and see you. I saw April carrying your meals up to your bedroom and I wondered if you were ill," Grayson said as he walked closer to me. I walked away from him and sat at the edge of my bed.

"I am not ill if that is what you were wondering about. Now that you have appeased your mind you are free to leave," I said bitterly. I was still angry at my father for everything he was going to put me through.

"Elena do not talk to me like that, I am your father. You show me some respe–" Grayson began to yell at me, but he held himself back. Today she was going to meet the handful of men he had chosen for her. He was going to try and understand of how she must have been feeling.

"Anything else?" I asked as I looked from my father to the ground.

"Yes. I wanted to tell you that some old friends of yours are coming tonight," he said as he turned his back and walked towards the door, but he knew he had spiked Elena's interest.

"What do you mean old friends?" I said as I stood and walked to my father.

"They are a pair of brothers from another wealthy family in this town," he said as he turned back and faced his daughter.

"If they are from Mystic Falls why haven't I seen them?" I asked extremely interested.

"Because, they left about twelve years ago to Italy. That is where their family originated. They left in 1852 I believe, you were only five. You knew them for a brief amount of time. But, now they are coming back and they are part of the men that I have arranged for you to meet tonight. They have both agreed to it. Or at least their father has. I sent him a letter last night and he said that his sons would be here tonight," Grayson said as he watched for Elena's reaction.

I picked through my memory but all I could make out were flashes and blurs. I remembered a boy with sandy brown hair. He was the younger brother if I remembered correctly. And then my mind wandered and I caught myself imagining a boy who was about three years my senior with jet black hair and stormy blue eyes.

"Do you remember them?" Grayson asked.

"Not at all," I spat as I walked back to my bed. I remembered some but I didn't want to admit anything to my father. Not even something as simple as a confirmation.

"I'll leave you to your thoughts then," Mr. Gilbert said as he walked towards and out the door.

I didn't keep trying to remember the faces of those boys. I would meet them tonight and I wanted to keep myself intrigued.

"Finally, it feels like something thrilling is about to happen in my life," I thought to myself as I went back and finished my now semi-cold meal.

* * *

><p>As I read the last sentence of my book there was a knock at the door.<p>

"Who is it?" I called out as I got out of bed.

"It's me, April. It is four. I came to help you get ready for the dinner party," she called out from behind the door.

"Come in," I said as I realized how fast time had passed. It was time to get ready for the most awkward and boring dinner party of my life.

"I want to take another bath," I said as I looked at April.

"I will get the water and prepare your clothes," April said as she walked first to the closet and then to the bathroom. I followed April into the bathroom. As I took a bath I could only think of the night that was to come.

* * *

><p>I took in a deep breath and held on to the wall as April proceeded to tighten the corset.<p>

I finally let my breath out as April pulled for the last time at my corset and began to make a knot at the bottom. I looked at myself in the mirror.

"You look grand," April said as she motioned Elena to the vanity table.

"Thank you. That was the idea. If I am going to meet my husband tonight I want him to see me at my best," I said as I handed April the brush. As April worked on my hair I proceeded to work on my makeup. I outlined my eyes in black, powdered my cheeks, and added red to my lips.

April decided to go simple with Elena's hair assuming the attire and make up would be seductive enough. She took two strands of Elena's curled hair from either side and attached them in the back with a broche.

"I am done, and it looks like it is ten past six. You are late," April said as I stood up in front of the mirror. There was a knock at the door.

"Everyone is here Elena. We are all waiting for you in the parlor," Grayson said a little irritated.

"I'll be down in a minute," I called out without letting my sight drift from the mirror. I heard my father walk rapidly down the stairs.

"Thank you, April," I said as I hugged my maid. Although, to me she was more like a friend since we were both the same age, not to mention that April was very kind.

"It was no trouble," April said a little startled by the hug. April opened the door and I walked out and started to walk down the stairs.

As soon as I got to the ground floor I turned right and walked into the parlor. The six men inside got up and looked at me.

Grayson's eyes widened as he looked at his daughter. Elena knew he didn't approve of her attire but she didn't care. She took it as a small bit of revenge for everything he was doing to her. Elena looked at her father as he cleared his throat.

"Elena, let me introduce you to these gentlemen."

I smiled at everyone as my father said their names.

"This is Aaron Whitmore, Enzo Malarkey, Matt Donovan, Tyler Lockwood, and Stefan Salvatore".

I looked at the last guy and recognized in him the sandy brown haired boy I remembered from my youth.

"Hello," Stefan managed as he saw me looking at him.

"Hello," I said back lightly. Suddenly there came muted screams from outside of the house.

"Pardon that. It seems that my brother and father are chatting outside," Stefan quickly interjected.

"He can meet us in the dining room. Everyone, this way please," Grayson said as he motioned everyone out of the parlor.

Everyone walked towards the dining room, but I stayed behind.

"Elena, come with us," Grayson said more as an order than an invitation.

"I will be over in a second. It seems I have forgotten something upstairs," I lied as I eyed my father carefully. I wanted to stay behind and meet Stefan's brother.

Grayson took in a deep breath but motioned for everyone to follow him. I turned and pretended to walk upstairs, but froze when I heard someone clear their throat.

"Is that anyway to treat your guest Miss Gilbert? Won't you at least look at me?" A man's voice said in a seductive and sarcastic tone.

I turned around and found myself looking at an incredibly handsome man with jet black hair and stormy blue eyes. He was nothing short of perfection and I felt a tug in my lower stomach when I looked at his face and saw him smirk at me. The mysterious man then proceeded to walk closer to me. He took my hand and kissed it, which seemed to send a thousand bolts of electricity throughout my body.

"Hello. I'm Damon Salvatore."

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's not much of a cliffhanger, but I felt like this was a good place to stop. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review, it's just down below. Just one small click :) I will update as soon as I can. Thanks for reading!<strong>


	2. The Necklace

**Hey guys. Whoop whoop an update in less than a month! Thank you to everyone who reviewed my story last time and thank you to Lioness002 for editing this chapter for me! I hope you guys like this chapter and someone left a question wondering whether Damon is a vampire or not and I think this chapter answers that question. As always, thanks for reading and I hope you guys like it and review.**

* * *

><p>"Mr. Salvatore what a pleasure," I said as I curtsied after he let go of my hand.<p>

"Please call me Damon, Elena," Damon said looking at me from head to toe. What was that hidden gleam in his eyes? I didn't know but I felt I'd be finding out one way or another.

"Please call me Miss Gilbert," I said taking a step away from him and breaking his gaze on my body.

"As you wish," he said chuckling and taking a step towards me.

"I do Mr. Salvatore," I said stepping backward onto the first step of the stairs.

"And where might you be going Miss Gilbert?" he said, his voice laced with poisonous seduction.

"I forgot something upstairs," I said and turned before he had a chance to say anything else.

"This way please Mr. Salvatore," I heard Slater, our servant, say to Damon as I reached the top of the stairs. I turned slightly to open my door and although I couldn't see him, I could feel his gaze on me.

"What's wrong Elena?" April said as I walked in and closed the door. She was making my bed but stopped when I burst into the room.

"Nothing," I said leaning my back against the door and thinking about my encounter with the mysterious and handsome stranger. Damon Salvatore.

"Then why are you here and not with your father?" April asked as she began to make my bed again.

"I, um, forgot something," I lied as I realized I'd have to make up a real excuse with April because she'd ask me what I forgot.

"What did you forget?" she asked walking to me. Just as predicted.

"I forgot –" I stopped and looked around my room for anything to use as an excuse. My eyes landed on a box on my vanity table.

"I forgot my jewelry," I said as I walked to my jewelry box. Nice save.

"Of course, I completely forgot," April said blaming herself for something so insignificant.

"Don't worry about it," I said opening up my jewelry box.

"Which necklace would you like to wear tonight?" April asked looking through my necklaces.

"The one with the black locket" I said looking straight at it.

"The one your mother gave you before she died. Nice choice," April said getting the necklace from the box.

"No, my father gave it to me on my sixteenth birthday," I said sitting down and watching April put the necklace around my neck and fumbling around with the latch.

"It belonged to your mother though," April said as she finally got the latch to close.

"Wait, how do you know that?" I asked turning around to face April who was now blushing.

"I was with your mother the night she died. It was a week before your birthday and your mother gave your father that necklace and told him to give it to you on your birthday. She said it was the only thing she could give you. She said that as long as you had that, she'd always be with you," April said looking down at me.

I can't believe my father never told me my mother had given me this necklace. I'd never worn it because I thought my father was trying to buy my affection after she died. My mother charged my father with one thing while on her deathbed and he lied about it.

"Are you okay Elena?" April said noticing the tears falling down my face.

"I'm fine," I said wiping my face and making my way to the door.

"My father has some explaining to do," I said as I opened the door. I heard April say something, but I was too angry to turn back. I practically ran down the stairs and into the dining room where my six eligible bachelors were talking amongst themselves and with my father. They all turned to look at me as I made quite an entrance running into the dining room.

"Elena what are you do –" my father started but I cut him off.

"You are a liar," I said looking at my father with hatred. He looked at me and back to the six men who were staring at me wide eyed. I did the same. All had confusion written across their faces except Damon. Was he actually amused by this? I looked away from him and turned to face my father once more.

"Let's go to the parlor and talk about this," My father said getting up from his chair and walking towards me.

"Let's. We don't want your reputation getting ruined now do we?" I said turning my back to him and walking to the parlor. As my father walked in he looked at me with confusion and anger.

"What are you doing Elena? One of those men is going to be your husband. You need to act with decency," he said trying to keep his voice down.

"I don't care about them. I care about why you lied about this," I said holding the little black locket.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. All traces of anger gone from his voice.

"Mom gave this to me. You lied to me, you tried to buy me after mom died," I said not being able to keep my tears at bay any longer.

"I didn't try to buy your love Elena. What gave you that idea?" he asked taking a step towards me but I took a step back.

"Oh is that why you bought Jeremy a horse and let him court Bonnie and not Vikki Donovan like you had intended?" I said raising my voice.

"Fine, I did it. I didn't want my family falling apart after your mother died. Is that a crime?" he asked, exasperation taking over his voice.

"Then why didn't you tell me mom left this necklace for me?" I said holding the locket and showing it to him.

"Elena, who told you that was your mothers?" he asked. Now it dawned on me why April tried to stop me from talking to my father. She was scared of losing her job, being sold, or even worse, punished.

"I was outside mother's room when she died. I saw her give you the necklace. When you gave it to me on my sixteenth birthday I accepted it knowing you lied to me. Why do you think I haven't worn it this entire time? I didn't want you thinking for a minute I was happy about the marriage deal you'd so carefully arranged," I said walking away from him and looking out the window that faced our front yard.

"Elena I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd be able to handle knowing that your mother was gone, that you'd only have me as a parent. All your mother wanted was for us to grow closer, that was her dying wish. I'm sorry I lied trying to keep her wish. I thought giving you that necklace would be the beginning of our friendship but after I talked to you about that marriage deal everything got worse between us," Grayson said looking at me and I couldn't help feeling sorry for him. I walked over to him and hugged him. He hugged me back and I could hear him silently crying.

"Does this mean that you won't force me to get married?" I asked with my face in his chest.

"No, Elena. I'm sorry but you have to get married." As soon as those words left his mouth I jumped back and looked at him with anger and indignation.

"Elena please, you have to understand. I only want the best for you," he said walking over to me but I walked around him and stood at the entrance of the parlor.

"Fine. I'll walk in there and pretend to be happy and be the perfect daughter," I said barely above a whisper.

"Thank you sweetheart. I knew you would unders –"

"But as soon as they leave I want nothing to do with you. To the world I'll be happy but behind these walls you'll see the real torment you are putting me through" And with that I started walking back to the dining room. I stopped just before entering.

"Elena, please," my dad pleaded as he caught up to me.

"I'll be in in a minute," I said and he bowed his head and walked inside. I turned away and walked to the staircase and started to sob in silence. I heard footsteps approaching.

"I told you I'd be in in a minute father," I said harshly, but the footsteps continued. As I turned around I found myself bumping into a hard and cold torso. I looked up and found myself staring at two beautiful blue eyes. Damon's hand slowly crept up my cheek and he wiped away my tears.

"Take as much time as you need," Damon whispered as he put a stray hair behind my ear. I didn't know what came over me but I threw myself at him and hugged him while I cried. At first he stood still, frozen, but he soon responded and hugged me tightly. We said nothing, we didn't need to. We stood there for what seemed like hours and we separated at the sound of someone clearing their throat. We both turned around and faced my father with his entourage of men. Everyone looked at Damon and I.

"What is going on here?" My dad asked trying to control his tone of voice.

"Well Grayson, someone needed to clean up the mess you made," Damon said before I could even formulate a response. Did he really just say that to my father? As if on cue everyone went back into the dining room and left my father, Damon, and I alone.

"What did you just say to me Salvatore?" my father asked in an aggravated tone.

"I said that you've driven your daughter to tears and you weren't man enough to face them, so I did," Damon said taking a step closer to me.

"I will not be disrespected in my own home. Get out. Get out now," my father yelled. Damon looked at me one last time and started walking to the door but I followed him.

"Elena what do you think you're doing?" my father yelled and Damon turned to find me right behind him.

"Elena you don't have to do this," Damon whispered but I couldn't find it in myself to say anything.

"Elena Marie Gilbert, get back here," my dad yelled. I heard shuffling from inside the dining room which prompted me to turn around and face my father.

"You're throwing him out because he disrespected you. God knows I've done it many times. So I guess I'll leave. Damon just happens to be leaving at the same time," I said turning back to Damon. The expected crowd had gathered now, plus a few servants.

"Elena," I heard my father yell but I had already turned my back. I grabbed Damon by the arm and proceeded to walk out of my home. Out of my prison. I continued to pull him as I heard my father yell out behind us but I didn't care. Obviously I had to come back, but one night of freedom wouldn't hurt and I had a feeling Damon wasn't the worst company. I made two turns to the right and continued to walk straight into my backyard. My father continued to yell and I heard him picking up his pace with everyone else behind him. I broke into a sprint and pulled Damon along. Soon enough we were shrouded by the tall bushes that built a maze and my father's screams turned into whispers as I trudged deeper and deeper into the labyrinth. After several minutes Damon stopped which forced me to stop too. I turned to face him. It was pitch black.

"Elena, what are you doing?" Damon asked breaking free from my grasp.

"I can't be in the same house with him. At least not tonight," I said looking at his silhouette.

"Elena, your father will be furious, and once everyone in town hears about this they won't stop talking about you," he said softly.

"Then let them talk Damon. I don't care. I brought you along because I didn't think you'd try to force me to go back. Are you scared of my father? Is that it? Then I'm pretty sure you can find your way back," I said turning away from him. I started to walk away but he caught my wrist and pulled me to him. I crashed into his chest as he put his hand around my waist. I tried to push my hands into his chest and force him away but he only tightened his grip around me and put his mouth by my ear.

"I am not scared of your father and I'd never force you to go back. I'll do whatever you need me to do Elena," he whispered in my ear. He pulled away enough for me to make out his face and I unclenched my fists and laid my hands flat on his chest. I started to explore his chest with my hands and I slowly crept my way up to his neck. My fingers continued their journey up to his face, and soon they came in contact with his lips. I slowly rubbed my finger against his bottom lip and I heard his breath hitch.

"Elena, what are you doing?" he asked, his voice laced with seduction.

"I don't know," I whispered more to myself than to him. I moved my finger to his cheeks and then slowly moved them back into his hair just above his ears. I moved my hands around until I had them placed on the lower part of his hair. I tugged a bit and he pulled me as close to him as I could possibly be. He clutched my waist and I let out a breath I didn't realize I'd been holding.

"You really don't want to play this game with me Miss Gilbert," he whispered and I smiled to myself knowing I was well hidden by darkness.

"And why not Mr. Salvatore?" I asked while playing around with his hair.

"Because I don't play fair," he said barely above a whisper. I felt his face come down to mine and then felt his lips on my neck. I willingly moved my head to the left and granted him more space. Here in the darkness of the night and in the protection of his arms I felt safe. A soft moan escaped my lips as he worked his way down my neck. He continued his way down planting light butterfly kisses along the way. Suddenly he yelled out in pain and let go of me. I nearly fell back from the loss of support but managed to stand upright.

"Damon what's wrong?" I asked walking a bit closer to him. I laid my hand on his shoulder but he pushed it away.

"How long have you known? How long have you been planning this? It could have been either me or Stefan couldn't it?" he asked his voice taken over by anger.

"Known what? What do you mean it could have been Stefan? Damon you're not making any sense right now. Damon what happened? Are you hurt?" I asked trying to touch him again but he caught my wrist and twisted it.

"Ow, Damon, you're hurting me. Let go," I yelled but he only tightened his grip.

"Where is it? Is it in perfume? Is it in the lace of your dress?" he said while bringing his hand to the top of my dress but as he did he cried out in pain again and pulled his hand away from my bosom, but not letting go of my wrist with his left hand.

"So it's in the necklace," he said. His voice was taken over with hatred and I could only imagine the anger his eyes were reflecting.

"Ow, Damon. What are you talking about? What's in the necklace?" I asked trying to break free from his grasp.

"The vervain," he answered as he let go of me and I fell to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I hope to be updating soon, but don't hold me to it because I am a struggling college student <strong>** Please review this chapter. Just scroll down. One small click… there it is! Thanks to everyone who is interested.**

**P.S**

**My friend Liones002 has a story titled Lost in Time. It is also a Delena fanfic and it's set in 1864, kind of? I think you guys would enjoy it. So please check it out.**


End file.
